dragon_quest_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Flashback begins/the past
This is where the flashback of the event in the past takes place in The Beginning Adventure. then fade into the next scene as the captioning appears saying: "15 years ago, 3 months after The Battle for Berk and Equestria." camera then pans down and shows a giant starship above Earth, and seven starfighers go right pass it, and then it shows a massive battle above Earth, as the ships fly pass the giant ships as the battle goes on as we see Kratt in a slot Brian: Look on to them, Kratt. Kratt: beeping. Brian: Guys, Drill Sergeant Terminator's ship is right ahead of us. With his droid fighters. Shining Armor: Yeah, we see them. This is going to be too easy. see the droids, and they get into their ships and blast into space Princess Cadance: Gold leader, do you copy? Gold leader: We copy Red Leader. Princess Cadance: Mound up your position, and form your squad up behind us. Gold leader: We're on your tail, General Cadance. All foil into attack position. Leader and his squad set their foils into attack position, and the Droid fighters come in and the Jedi's ship get into attack position too Brian: Ladies & gentlemen, this is where the fun begins. Thomas: Just remember that we're here on a rescue mission, not fight with droids. Brian: (on com link) Yeah, I know that. Twilight: Alright, let's do this! soon go through as the Clone Equine and Droid ships get into dogfights with one ship exploding, and the next ship exploding. But soon one is in trouble Clone Equine pilot: They're all over me! I can't shake 'em! transmission Brian: I gotta go help them out! Princess Celestia: No, no! They have a job, so let them do it, and we can do ours. soon the Clone Equine gets shot down as he screams. And soon, we see a Droid Fighter and he shoots out a rocket and it lets out missiles Brian: Missiles! Pull up! do so, but the missiles turn back around Shining Armor: They're coming back around! Brian: Let's split up! so they did, as Thomas and the others take a few missiles with them Twilight: This is why, I hate flying in space. we see Brian with his missiles pursuers Brian: Switch off the bower boosters, Kratt, and stand by to reduce thrusters. they do a little spin and so do the missiles, but they collided and exploded Brian: chuckles We got them, Kratt. Kratt: beeping we come to the others who are still being chased by the missiles Thomas: Flying with droids. soon the missiles fly right pass them and explode showing Hopper Droids Princess Luna: We're hit! Brian? Brian: Yeah, I see them. Hopper Droids. the Hopper Droids are all over the ships, ripping through the controls Thomas: They're shutting down all of the controls! Brian: Move to the right, so that I can get a clear shot of them. Shining Armor: Don't do that! Get to the command ship, get the Riders! We're running out of options here! Brian ignores them, and shoots at their ships to get the Hopper Droids off Twilight: Oh! Son of a.... Brian's shots shoot off Thomas' stabilizers Princess Celestia: Hold your fire! You're not helping us! Brian: Yeah, you're right. That was a bad idea. ships fly by a droid ship as it explodes and soon steam comes from Thomas' ship Thomas: I can't see a thing! My cock-pit's all foggy! they are all over his windshield Thomas: They're all over me! Guys! Brian: Hold on! unfolds his X-Wing's wings and he hits Thomas' ship Move to the right! Twilight: Hold on, Thomas! You're going to get us all killed! ships fly by in space Thomas: Twilight's right! Get to the ship, there's nothing more you can do! Brian: I'm not leaving you guys. ship hits Thomas' ship as the Hopper Droids get crushed, but one crawls onto Thomas' ship and it prepares to slice it, but Kratt deploys one of his weapons Brian: Hit it, Kratt! shocks the Hopper Droid as it looks up and notices Kratt Brian: Watch out. Kratt stuns it enough to make it go tired Princess Cadance: Kratt, hit the Hopper Droids center eye! gets a good aim and it shocks it and kills it enough and the Hopper Droids gets sent off into space as Kratt cheers Brian: Yeah, you got him! Shining Armor: Great, Kratt! they are nearing Drill Sergeant Terminator's ship Brian: The Drill Sergeant's ship is directly ahead. Thomas: But haven't you notice the shields are still up? Brian: Oh, right! aims at the shields and fires but the blast doors are closing Twilight: I have a bad feeling about this! soon they fly into the ship as Luna jumps out of her cockpit and activates her lightsaber and slices a few droids and the others get out too, and so does Kratt Sith Battle Droid security: There they are! Get them! droids start firing the Jedi, but they easily deflect there blaster shots and slice them up as Kratt comes up to the Jedi Princess Celestia: Kratt, locate the riders! Kratt: and heads to a console Sith Battle Droid security: Uhhhhhhhh..... on the floor as the Jedi deactivate their lightsabers Kratt: a hologram projector to show the Riders signal Shining Armor: The Riders signal is coming from right there. On top of that spire. Brian: I sense Count Pooka. Thomas: I sense a trap. Twilight: So what's our next move? Princess Luna: We spring the trap. Kratt: beeping Brian: Kratt, I need you to stay here with the ships. Princess Luna: Yeah, and here take this. And wait for orders. a com link at him as Kratt catches it Kratt: beeping in the bridge we see Drill Sergeant Terminator as he is wheezing and coughing with his two body guards beside him Drill Sergeant Terminator: What's the situation captain? Droid captain: Seven Jedi have landed in the main hanger bay. We're tracking them. Drill Sergeant Terminator: Just as Count Pooka predicted. then he laughs, and coughs again return to the Jedi as they are waiting for the elevator and Brian looks behind him Brian: 9.0 units! 9.0 units arrive and point there blasters at the Jedi and firing, but they deflect them as they enter the elevator and the door closes but unfortunately.... Sith Battle Droid security #1: Drop your weapons! Sith Battle Droid security #2: Hey, I wanted to say that! Sith Battle Droid security #1: (sighs) Well, I'm the commander, so I give the orders! Sith Battle Droid security #3: Are you gonna be like this all day Jaden? Sith Battle Droid security #2: Hey, I'm just trying to contribute! Sith Battle Droid security #1: Yeah, well contribute by pointing your gun to the Jedi! Sith Battle Droid security #2: Alright, alright! points his blaster at the Jedi Bob, why are you always way nicer to me when non of the other droids aren't around? the Jedi deploy they're lightsaber and they easily slice up all the droids, and soon we return to Kratt ho is hiding because two 6.0 Sith Battle Droid units arrive 6.0 Sith Battle Droid #2: Well, what do you think, Billy? 6.0 Sith Battle Droid #1: Yeah, those are X-Wings alright. peaks out a little bit, and we return to the others in the elevator that just suddenly stopped Princess Luna: Did you press the stop button? Princess Celestia: No, did you? Princess Luna: No. Brian: Well, there's only one way out of here. activates his lightsaber and starts cutting the roof Thomas: We don't wanna get out. We have to get moving. com link Kratt activate elevator... see Kratt Thomas: G-1-17. Come in Kratt. 6.0 Sith Battle Droid #2: Hey what's that? Thomas: Kratt, do you copy? Kratt hides the com link in his can as his com link muffles 6.0 Sith Battle Droid #1: Get back to work. It's probably one of the droids fixing the speakers. 6.0 Sith Battle Droid #2: Alright, alright. back to work return to the others still in the elevator Thomas: He's not answering. Brian finishes the hole on the roof, and he jumps right out of it Twilight: Always on the move. return to Kratt, who's heading to a slice Thomas: (on com link but muffling) G-1-17. Kratt, pulls his com link out do you hear me? Kratt? Kratt then slices the elevator but it makes them go down Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the royals: Whoa! Kratt! in the progress Brian grabs a elevator ledge as the others get up Thomas: Stop, stop! Kratt we need to be going up! with Brian, a door opens and Sith Battle Droid security points there blasters at him Sith Battle Droid security #1: Hands up, Jedi! with Kratt Thomas: (on com link) Kratt, Kratt, Kratt, we need to be going up, not down! stops the elevator and the 6.0 Sith Battle Droids noticed him 6.0 Sith Battle Droid #1: Hey, you! then makes the elevator go up Thomas: Now that's better. one of the 6.0 Sith Battle Droid picks him up 6.0 Sith Battle Droid #1: Just as I thought, it's one of the Jedi's astromech droids. elevator is now speeding towards the floor where Chris is hanging from Sith Battle Droid security: Uh oh. quickly jumps clear as the elevator speeds in and kills the droids as Chris jumps back into it, which the others ignites their sabers, thinking it's another droid. Shining Armor: Oh, it's you. their sabers in the hangar, Kratt squirts oil on the 6.0 Sith Battle Droids 6.0 Sith Battle Droid #2: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!! Brian: What the heck was that all about? Princess Celestia: Well, Kratt was being... Brian: Hey, no miss wired jokes. Princess Celestia: But I didn't say anything. Brian: He's trying. Princess Celestia: I didn't say anything. Kratt breaks free from the 6.0 Sith Battle Droid's grip and he activates his boosters, and sits the oil on fire as the droids slip and fall as they burn and explode Kratt: laughing it goes on the top floor where we see the Riders in cages as Astrid tries to break free from her's Skyla: Astrid, stop it. Astrid: No! to bust down the cage Sweetie Belle: You've been doing it for hours. Scootaloo: It's not gonna break. Astrid: I don't care! I'm gonna bust down this gate, so I can get my lightsaber and slice that metallic monster to bits! she hears a beeping noise, and the the elevator door opens and it shows Brian, Thomas, Twilight, and the Royals Yuna: Mama! Hiccup: Guys! others run to the Riders and free them from their cages as the foals hug their parents Princess Cadance: Are you alright, sweetie? Skyla: Yeah, I'm fine. Twilight: Oh Nyx. I'm glad you're okay. Nyx: Yeah me too. Brian: Hey, where are your lightsabers? Hiccup: He took them. And.... Count Pooka. look back and see Count Pooka walking in with 2 6.0 Sith Battle Droids Brian: Will take him together. Thomas: Right. jump flips in front of them and grabs his lightsaber hilt Fishlegs: Be careful you guys, he's a Sith Lord. Shining Armor: Fishlegs, Sith Lords are specialty Count Pooka: Your swords please. I don't wanna make a mess right in front of the Riders. Twilight: You're not getting away this time Pooka. her lightsaber Thomas, Shining Armor, and the Royals activate their's and Pooka activates his Count Pooka: Just because there are seven of you, doesn't mean you have the advantage. seven clash sabers Count Pooka: I've been looking forward to this for a while now. Brian: My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count. Count Pooka: Good, twice the pride, double the fall. seven clash sabers again as the Riders observes, then Pooka Force pushes Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals down, as Brian continues clashing sabers with the 2 as they walk up the stairway, then Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals head up the other as Cadance kills the two 6.0 Sith Battle Droids, and all seven come into a blade lock, but then Brian is kicked down as Count Pooka Force lifts Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals by the throats, and then throw them across the room and into the platform, knocking them unconscious Count Pooka: collapses the platform on top of Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals Brian: in shock, then looks at Pooka with an angry face, and he kicks the him down from the walkway and leaps down and clashes sabers with as they come into another blade lock Count Pooka: I sense great fear in you, young Brian. You have hate, you have anger. But you don't use them. then gives into his anger and furiously clashes sabers with the Pooka and then he starts gaining an upper hand as he grabs Pooka's arms and then cuts off his hands Count Pooka: in shock Brian catches Pooka's lightsaber and decapitates the Pooka, as he extinguishes both sabers as Brian pants deeply Hiccup: Brian... Brian: himself and looks at what he just did in shock and remorse I can't believe I just did that. I killed an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't of done that. Yuna: Even so, what's done is done. And we can't change it, now grab Thomas and the others and let's get going. Brian: Right. goes and picks up Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals Astrid: Come on, let's find that Drill Sergeant and end him! Brian: Astrid, there's no time for that. We have to get off the ship, before it's too late! Astrid: But he has our Lightsabers! Brian: We have to hurry or we'll never make it! Astrid: Alright, fine! the Solar Flare Cruiser and Drill Sergeant Terminator's ship come face to face Drill Sergeant Terminator: Prepare for attack! Solar Flare Cruiser then draw fire at the command ship Droid: Captain: All turrets return enemies' fire! droids' turret do so as several of the Solar Flare Cruiser ship's turrets are destroyed as some of the Clone Equines do the Wilhelm Scream. At the same time, Brian and the Riders reach the elevator but when he presses the button, nothing happens Brian: Uh oh. Ruffnut: "Uh oh" what? Brian: The elevator's not working. the gunning still continues Brian: com link Kratt, activate elevator G-1-17. Kratt: in response as he goes to hook himself into the computer port then the command ship takes a heavy hit and then the ship starts falling sideways, as everything in the hangar starts sliding down and Kratt ends rolling with it, as Brian and the Riders hang onto the elevator door, as some droids fall out into space Droid Captain: Reverse stabilizers! Sith Battle Droid pilot: Reversing stabilizers! the ship continues to tilt as Kratt is sent flying down the hangar floor as Brian and the Riders then climb into the elevator shaft and run down the shaft as Kratt fall on his back, and slides Kratt: WHOA!!! entire ship is now tiled at a downward angle and starts falling Droid Captain: Magnetize! Magnetize! droid pilots fight for control as the ship continues falling Kratt: WHOA!!!!! then lands into a pile of broken up droids as the X-Wing then come crashing into the wall Drill Sergeant Terminator: Fire the emergency booster engines! emergency booster engines roar into life as the ship start leveling out Droid pilot: We're leveling out, sir! the Brian and the Riders are now sliding down the elevator shaft as Brian quickly grabs a cable as the Riders grabs each leg as Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals regain consciousness Twilight: up Huh? What's going on? down and seers they're dangling in the elevator shaft WHOA!!! onto Brian Brian: Easy there girl! I have a lot on my body, my leg's about to rip off, and we're in a bit of a situation here! Princess Luna: Did we miss something? Brian: Well... Thomas: Wait, what's that? Brian: Uh... up Oops! elevator is speeding towards them Brian: com link Kratt, shut the elevator! Hiccup: It's too late, just jump! lets go and they all fall down the elevator shaft, as Brian and Thomas quick pull out grappling hooks and then they throw them up and they hook onto an I-beam and they all swing through a doorway just as the elevator thunders past Shining Armor: Let's see we can find somewhere in the hanger bay, that's still flyable. Brian: Right. Com link Kratt, get down here. then come into the hangar where we see Kratt buried in a pile of broken droids Brian: (in com link) Kratt, are you there? Kratt: opens up his periscope and he flies right out of the pile we cut to the bridge as Terminator coughs Sith Battle droid: Sir, we found the Jedi. They're heading to the hanger. Drill Sergeant Terminator: Activate the ray shields! the ray shields appear around the heroes Thomas: Ray shields! Shining Armor: Wait, how could this happen? We're smarter than this! Brian: Apparently not. I say, "patience". Tuffnut: Patience? Really? Brian: Yeah, Kratt will be here at any second now and he can get us out. as if on cue, the doors opens and Kratt comes speeding in as he bumps into the wall Brain: See? No Problem. then several droids appear 6.0 Sith Battle Droid: Don't move! Kratt shocks him 6.0 Sith Battle Droid: Ow! kicks him down Princess Celestia: Do you have a plan B? Brian: Yeah. Surrender. they're taken to the bridge as Drill Sergeant Terminator waits for them Drill Sergeant Terminator: Ah yes. It's the Riders and their friends, we've been waiting for you. Sith Battle Droid: Drill Sergeant Terminator Brian, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals' Lightsabers Here you go, sir. Drill Sergeant Terminator: That was hardly what I could call a "rescue". Sith Battle Droid: Well sheesh. Your welcome. Drill Sergeant Terminator: And... (coughs) Brian Griffin. I've always wanted to see you, since we've never actually met before. wheezing Brian: Drill Sergeant Terminator. I wanted to see you too, considering the fact that your a droid. Drill Sergeant Terminator: growls Stupid dog! Thomas: We have a job to do Brian, try to upset him. Kratt: beeps Drill Sergeant Terminator: Your lightsabers will make fine additions to my own collection. them onto magnets in his cape Hiccup: I don't think so. Because you wont escape! Chris: Kratt! then starts going crazy as the Riders, Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals Force grab their sabers and cuts them free and Brian Drill Sergeant Terminator: Crush them! force grabs his lightsaber and activates it Drill Sergeant Terminator: Make them suffer! Sergeant Terminator's guards activate their ElectroStaffs and they begin clashing with the Jedi Drill Sergeant Terminator: (to the droids) Stay at your posts! Sith Battle Droid pilots: Sir, yes, sir! the others, they are clashing with the droids as Shining Armor and Cadance killed one, as does Brian, as Hiccup decapitates two of them and with Astrid she has a little difficulties with her's, but she kills it by slicing it in half, and Thomas and Twilight and the rest of the others finally took care of there's as Celestia slices all of the parts off of her fighter off Drill Sergeant Terminator: Don't bother with them! Just keep the ship in orbit! Sith Battle Droid pilot: Yes sir! Snoutlout cuts him in half, and Scootaloo decapitates on of them Kratt: beeping Snowdrop: Guys, don't let Drill Sergeant Terminator escape! Sergeant Terminator gets in front of the window as Thomas, Twilight, Shining Armor, and the Royals corner him as he deploys his Red and Black lightsabers, but Brian comes up behind him and activates his lightsaber Thomas: Surrender Drill Sergeant! You loose! Drill Sergeant Terminator: No! You loose, Thomas Brillington! then uses his lightsabers to break the glass as it cracks open and everything is sucked out Drill Sergeant Terminator deploys a grappling hook and grabs onto the side of the ship, as Brian then shuts the emergency hatches Drill Sergeant Terminator: into one of the escape pods as everyone tries to run, but the Riders manage to slice some droids, even the captain but soon the ship begins to collapse and explode Time to make my escape. of the escape pods then latch laughs but then coughs Brian: Dammit! All of the escape pods have been launched! Yuna. Terminator! (to Brian) Do you think you can fly this thing? Brian: Well, if you mean be able to land this thing, then I'm not sure. But we don't really have any other options. Strap yourselves in, this kind be a bumpy ride. ship is is heading straight for the planet's atmosphere as the back half breaks off Kratt: Uh-oh! Ruffnut: We've lost something. Something important. Tuffnut: Don't worry. We got half of the ship. the ship starts to go faster Brian: Now we're really picking up speed! parts start coming off the ship Brian: We're in the atmosphere! Drop the lever down! ship starts to go faster, as down on the battle we see King Solar Flare slicing up droids as the commander looks up Clone Equine Commander: Sir! Look! Solar Flare looks up, and he sees the ship soaring across the sky Thomas: Steady now. Kratt: beeping Brian: Easy Kratt! several ships fly next to the ship and they start to extinguish the flames on the ship as it heads it way to the city! Brian: Hang on! the ship skids on the city and it comes to a complete stop Astrid: Another happy landing! now view some of things after the battle of Berk and Equestria, like all the mess being cleaned up and several buildings being fixed. As we then see a brand new Jedi Temple, and had flags for all homes of all of our heroes. And in the main Jedi Council meeting room, they constructed a huge circular table with chairs for each of our heroes. (Then we view Mucker and Stewie working on a high tech security system, along with a new Space craft hanger is finished being constructed, as several brand new space craft (X-Wings, Y-Wings, Arc-170, etc) are being transported into it. While inside a ship construction building a brand new ship has started being built. Meanwhile, some of our heroes are now finally taking a rest from the intense battles and work clearing everything up. In which, hey all head into the New temple's rec room to relax (and are also joined by Winnie the Pooh and his friends)] Skyla: Morning, Yuna. How's it coming along? Yuna: Doing just fine. Hiccup: That's good to know. Yuna: It sure is. she gazes and looks at a memorial of Master Yoda Nyx: You can't stop thinking about him, can you? Yuna: How can I not? I know Zecora's the Grand Jedi Master now, but Yoda was a lot of wisdom from 900 years, he watched us grow up since we were born, and he was like a great, great, great, grandfather to me. Sharon: I'm sure Master Yoda would be proud to know you and Hiccup fulfilled his one wish. Yuna: Yes, he certainly would. in another part of the galaxy some heroes arrive at a canyon, but had to go down deep be causing of being toxic Zoe Trent: How is it toxic down here? Droid: That remains unknown. No one really knows for sure quite really. Sunil Nevla: Well, let's just take the crystals and get out of here. Russell Ferguson: Right. Let's go. all go down in wearing toxic proof suits as they mine out some crystals and soon they come back up to their ship with bags of crystals as they fly back to the temple, then we fade into the next scene where they bring the bags into the Jedi Temple's Lightsaber Construction room at the Griffin household as Brian arrive at the house and he slowly walks in front of the door taps on it and soon Sylveon opens the door up Brian: I'm home Sylveon. Sylveon: (gasps with tears in her eyes) Brian! in his arms as Brian grabs her and swings her around as they laugh Peter: Sylveon, what's the matter? Sylveon: It's Brian! He's home! Griffin Family, Eeveelutions, Selena, and Jasper gasp in shock and happiness and soon run outside to hug Brian Stewie: Oh, Brian! I missed you so much! Brian: Take it easy, Stewie. Look at you, you're getting all older now. Stewie: I know. I've been helping Mucker out to build new technology! Brian: Really? That's great! Glaceon: Oh, man. We thought you were dead. Brian: You did? Leafeon: Yeah, we watched Drill Sergeant Terminator's ship crash landing on the news. Espeon: Well, did you guys captured him? Brian: No. He escaped. But with the death of Count Pooka, we are at the edge of winning this war. Peter: But come inside, come inside. Brian: Okay. all come inside, as Brian sits on the couch Brian: Oh, it's so good to be home. Selena: Oh, I'm so glad your home, daddy. Brian: Yeah, me too Selena. Sweet little thing. Sylveon: Hey, why don't you guys leave for a minute. I wanna tell Brian something. Everyone: What? Jasper: But we wanna talk to him too. Sylveon: LEAVE! Everyone: Oh, okay! run away leaving only behind their dust Brian: Why did you made them leave? Sylveon: Because, something wonderful has happened. Brian: What? Sylveon: Brian. I'm pregnant. widens his eyes open in shock and belief and stutters thinking he doesn't know what to say Brian: That's......... wonderful. chuckles Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:The Beginning Adventure Trilogy